


Psycho

by beautyatwork



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crazy stuff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Friendship/Love, Love, Malik - Freeform, Psycho, Regret, Stalking, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyatwork/pseuds/beautyatwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He clenched his fists beside my head, shutting off any exit possible that I could escape through. He stood motionless, wondering about God knows about what or whom. Every thought of mine was about him; I knew he wanted to know more about me than anyone. I then came down to one conclusion: he was truly obsessed with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamour/gifts).



> hope you enjoy xx

**Description**

 

He clenched his fists beside my head, shutting off any exit possible that I could escape through. He stood motionless, wondering about God knows about what or whom. Every thought of mine was about him; I knew he wanted to know more about me than anyone. I then came down to one conclusion: he was truly obsessed with me.


End file.
